


Bucket Girl

by meeko_the_raccoon



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cute double date kind of, F/F, First Meeting, I suck at this but enjoy, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meeko_the_raccoon/pseuds/meeko_the_raccoon
Summary: One-shot based on a tumblr post that I lowkey did as a child, you'll know which one it is.





	Bucket Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if you guys know me, but I just read a lot of fanfics and enjoy them so I thought that I might post something here. It's not my first published fanfiction, however it's the first within The 100 fandom. I'm one of those authors that questions their writing and second guesses the actions that they might take within the story so I started focusing on mainly writing one-shots and then I never really published them. I started out in fanfiction.net with Korrasami and then just kind of died. I probably will not be posting a lot but I will try my best to just bring forth as much entertainment through these two as possible. 
> 
> Don't be afraid to let me know what you think and honestly? Tell me what I can do right, what I'm doing wrong and how I can improve. Thanks guys!
> 
> Also, two things, English is not my first language and I have no beta. All mistakes are mine to bear.

The coffee was too hot. It was the first thought that Clarke had after she took a sip of whatever the fuck it was that Raven had ordered for her, she came late and however thankful she was that her best friend had ordered her something, she could not stand the temperature of it. On top of that, Raven’s girlfriend Anya had decided to come to their weekly bae dates that they had set up, and she brought her cousin. Alexandria or Alexa or something, Clarke could not remember what her name was since the shitty coffee was still at the front of her mind. She took a deep breath and let her tongue cool off, trying to avoid thinking about the tingling sensation that the hot beverage had left behind and attempting to pay attention to whatever it was her best friend was saying.

“…and Momma G had never laughed harder! She loves telling this story, hell I love telling this story, it’s one of the worse things I think Clarke has ever done,” Raven said between laughs. Anya at this point had done a small chuckle to appease her girlfriend and the other girl, brunette with beautiful green eyes Clarke noted, had given Raven a weird look as if asking _is this really what I got dragged out here for?_

“Raven, what crazy shit are you saying about me now?” Clarke asked exasperated, taking another sip of her still much too hot coffee, as if burning her tongue the first time wasn’t enough for her to learn her lesson.

“She wanted to tell us the story of how you escaped school on a bucket,” the mysterious brunette added. “Is it true?”

“It’s a long story,” Raven rolled her eyes. “Actually it’s a short story; it’s just really weird,” laughed Clarke. “I actually don’t remember much of doing this, my Mom tells the story to literally everyone.”

“Oh I know,” Anya sighed. “She tried telling Lexa and I when we went to pick up Raven from your house.”

_So that’s what her name is, Lexa_ , thought Clarke as she looked over to the brunette. She was quiet, reserved even, barely adding to the conversation at hand. Clarke could tell that there was more to Lexa than meets the eye and so decided to tell the bucket story to try to get this goddess to laugh, even if it’s at her own expense.

“Okay well, I guess I’ll tell it,” Clarke said chuckling. “When I was in preschool, I didn’t really care for much other than drawing, painting, those sorts of things. I hated the fact that I had to do anything else. Of course this meant that I was referred to as a ‘difficult child’, which really meant that I was going to literally do the opposite of whatever they told me to do because all I wanted to do was paint. As all difficult children had to, I was supposed to spend thirty minutes in this dingy old bucket in the corner of the classroom. One day, my mom dropped me off with all new art supplies to paint with and Raven over here thought it was a good idea to try to take them from me.”

“Hey you can’t blame for it, I was like three at the time.”

“I’m blaming you,” Clarke said pointing a finger at the Latina girl making Lexa raise her eyebrow.

“Anyways…continuing on with the story, Raven and I got into a fight and so she and I both ended up in time out,” Raven was already laughing at this point knowing where the story was going to continue to. “Raven here, our ever loving mechanic, decided that this was a great time to nap in her bucket, but I thought it was unfair so I grabbed a hold of the handles and I shuffled my way out of the classroom, down the hallway and out the front doors. At this point, the secretary sees me and runs outside to get me, she’s furious spouting things about me being a disobedient child and all that but I was like ‘hey, I never left the bucket.’”

“Are you serious? How did you leave the classroom without the teacher noticing?”

“I have absolutely no clue, all I know is that I didn’t get caught until I got to the parking lot. Anyways, of course the office called my mom, who was confused as to why she was being called because hey, I’ve done worse things and they didn’t call her.”

“I also want to point out that I’m throwing a fit back in the classroom because Clarke is missing and our teacher was gone and the substitute teacher looked like she was getting ready to jump out of the window,” Raven added.

“On top of that I had like three angry teachers, the secretary and the principal yelling at my mom about the different things that I did wrong that week,” Clarke said laughing. “But in the end, after they named all of these things, they said that the bucket was the last straw and my mom just said ‘Well, she never left the bucket,’ and I swear to you guys the administration looked like they were getting ready to explode.”

“Momma G then took us out of school and bough us ice cream,” Raven said. “Best day of school we ever had.”

“Alright I think Lexa here can top that though,” Anya said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

“It’s not even a funny story,” Lexa argued, attempting to stop her best friend from telling a story she refuses to share.

“It’s pretty funny,” Anya started, “did you guys know that during a volleyball practice, Lexa bumped the ball so hard that it flew up to the ceiling and killed a bird?”

Clarke immediately started laughing and Raven was giving Lexa an incredulous look. “Are you serious?”

Lexa looked absolutely mortified, which spurred Clarke to laugh even harder. “Don’t laugh at me! I felt so bad that I killed poor Frank, he had no business being there!”

“You -laugh- named -laugh- him -laugh- _Frank?!”_ Cackles could be heard throughout the store, so much that the barista kept giving their table weird looks.

“I killed him! He deserved a name!” Lexa said furrowing her brow and pouting.

“ _Please_ tell me it gets better,” Raven said looking towards her girlfriend.

“Oh yeah.”

“Anya don’t.”

“She put up a funeral for it.”

“ _Anya!_ ”

“She invited the whole volleyball team and some of her friends, wrote an eulogy on the little guy and then buried him. He even has a head stone and everything.”

At this point, Clarke was laughing so hard that her entire face was red, Raven was trying to piece together the fact that little old Lexa had actually _killed_ a bird with a volleyball, Anya had a smug look on her face and Lexa, poor Lexa was trying not to blush in embarrassment because there was this adorable blonde girl laughing at her and her stupid bird story.

“Oh my God, that’s the best thing ever,” Clarke said after the laughter wound down. “I can’t believe you killed a bird with a volleyball, that’s hilarious. Oh! And the funeral? _Genius!”_

“It was a mistake and it’s not going to happen again,” Lexa said, still angry at her cousin for telling this story.

“I can tell more- “

“Enough Anya! Enough. If I wanted to tell embarrassing stories of my childhood I would,” Lexa said throwing a napkin at Anya’s general direction.

“You have to tell me more stories! Please?” How could she say no to that pout? And those blue eyes? _Jesus,_ Lexa thought, _I’ve barely met her and she’s already getting to me._

“Maybe another time, I’m actually pretty worn out and I have a class that starts in less than ten minutes,” Lexa said gathering her things and getting up from the table.

“Well can I have your phone number at least? You know, so you can text me more embarrassing stories?” Clarke handed her phone, already open to a new contact, and did her famous Griffin pout hoping to get this attractive brunette to give her her number.

“Fine, only if you don’t bother me about Frank anymore,” Lexa said with a ghost of a smile on her face, already inputting her number in without the confirmation from the other girl.

 

After this, the group said their goodbyes, Raven going with Clarke back to their house and Anya taking Lexa back to their shared apartment. Clarke and Raven laughed about Frank and the bucket, reminiscing about the many times the Griffins had to come bail out the blonde and her Latina friend from whatever trouble they seemed to get themselves into. As Clarke went to bed that night, she plugged in her phone to see a text message from Lexa, her heart quickly missing a beat from how fast the brunette had texted her.

**Bird Killer:** _I just realized I never got your number and so my cousin was able to grace me with your digits_

**Aphrodite:** _I hope you realize that now that I have your number I fully intend on either a) bothering you about poor Frank or b) taking you out on a date_

**Bird Killer:** _I would rather have option b if option a is not a thing of the present, preferably a thing of the past._

**Aphrodite:** _Guess I landed myself a hot date then? :*_

**Bird Killer:** _Guess you did bucket girl ;)_

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Yay? nay? Tell me what you think in the comments!


End file.
